emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Emperor
|chinese_title = 仙帝 |type = Cultivation |system = Nine Worlds |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |links = no }} Overview Immortal Emperor is the highest known Cultivation Level in the Nine Worlds and is its strongest existence. To reach this level, one must shoulder the Heaven's Will. However, only one Heaven's Will is born in each generation, so only one person can become an Immortal Emperor. The suitable candidates should fight over it and the last one standing would be the new Immortal Emperor. Once they shoulder the power of Heaven's Will, However, once the Heaven's Will is obtained, Immortal Emperor can't stay in the Nine Worlds for long and should leave to the Tenth World. Any Immortal Emperor who stays in the Nine Worlds would have to face the Heavenly Tribulation from Old Villainous Heavens. That's why when the time was right, all Emperors chose to ascend. Usually when Immortal Emperor ascends from the Nine Worlds they would be attacked by the Great Emperors, Immortal Monarchs and Ancient Gods of the Tenth World. The first recorded Immortal Emperor was Gu Chun from the Charming Spirit Race. After him there had been around 100 Immortal Emperors. The Immortal Emperors are so powerful that just by being around them for a long time an ordinary object can be unintentionally transformed into Emperor's Possession. Name and Title Immortal Emperors are mainly known by their titles. Even Li Qiye, who personally knew many Emperors and had several disciples among them, had always referred to them by their titles, instead of real names. Because of this, real names of the most of Immortal Emperors are unknown, with the exception of: Immortal Emperor choose a title for himself/herself after shouldering the Heaven's Will. The title normally represents their main power, personality, etc. For example: was very kind, was a trickster, cultivated the Void Imperfection Physique to , was able to revive again and again, was matchless archer, started the golden age of peace in the Nine Worlds, etc. First Battle The first battle after obtaining the Heaven's Will is very important for every Immortal Emperor; it is an opportunity to refine the Heaven's Will and consolidate their strength. Reign It is unknown how long Immortal Emperor can rule. The only Emperor with known duration of reign is Ta Kong: he became Immortal Emperor around 50,000 years ago and died 30,000 years ago. Death The world believes that if an Immortal Emperor succeeded in carrying the Heaven's Will, they will truly become immortal, however it is untrue, and the term Immortal stems from the idea that before shouldering Heaven's Will you are below the Heavens however once you shoulder it you are the Eternal Ruler of your own fate and thus they are called Immortal Emperors. Even so, Immortal Emperors can live for a long time, and no one knows for sure how their lives ends. Only few Immortal Emperors are known to be dead for sure: # Long Ming - He was killed by the Nine Worlds Alliance in the Immortal Execution War. # Bu Si - He collapsed for reasons unknown. # Ye Ti - As a consequence of his cruel Dao, he suffered the most miserable death of all Immortal Emperors. # Ta Kong - He was killed by Black Dragon King and his imperial corpse was later destroyed by Magu. # Yi Shi and Er Shi - Er Shi is believed to be Yi Shi's reincarnation, so Yi Shi should be dead. The same is true for Er Shi, because Tian Lunhui is supposed to be Yi Shi's next reincarnation. Female Emperors Very few women managed to become Immortal Emperor: * * * Despite the fact that they were women, they still called themselves Immortal Emperors and only Hong Tian called herself [[Hong Tian|'Empress' Hong Tian]]. List